A number of hard surface cleaners have been specially formulated to target bathroom soils. These cleaners may include such constituents as surfactants, acidic cleaners, buffers, agents for combating mildew and fungus, bacteriostats, dyes, fragrances, and the like in order to provide performance and/or aesthetic enhancements. In addition, such cleaners may contain a chelant or sequestrant in order to assist with the removal of the various soap and mineral deposits which are found in typical bathroom soils. Hard surface cleaners generally may be applied by pouring, by application with a cloth or sponge, or by spraying in either an aerosol or non-aerosol fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,741 to Ochomogo et ah describes a foam-forming aerosol cleaning composition that is particularly soiled for cleaning hard surfaces. The aerosol formulation includes a chelating agent comprising potassium EDTA and/or ammonium EDTA fox enhanced soil removal. The dispensable composition forms a layer of loam on the surface of stained and solid surfaces which readily collapses in deliver the cleaning formulation. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,742 to Chang et al. describes chelating-containing aerosol cleaning formulations that include a glycoside surfactant for enhanced stability. While conventional compositions provide good aerosol formulations, the industry continues to search of cost-effective improvements to the aerosol formulations that yield even better cleaning performance.